Meet The Blakes
by Cha-Cha
Summary: Radar goes to visit Colonel Blake, and meets someone who has been looking forward to meeting the person who had been like another son to Henry. One shot.


**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show so please don't sue.**

**A/N: This is set just after Radar returns to the US, and is my very first MASH fic, so I hope I've managed to capture the characters! Radar always was my favourite, my Grannys too, so I really hope I got him right!! Please do review!**

'Hey sir, it's Radar. I'm a person again now sir and not in Korea anymore even though most of the others are still there.' Radar began as he sat down on the grass. In front of him was a plain white headstone with the name Henry Blake printed boldly near the top, and a bunch of flowers laid out in front, he hadn't really known what Colonel Blake would have wanted, so he had just gotten a selection from the flower store. 'Beloved husband and father ' was proclaimed beneath, a statement Walter felt summed up his ex CO perfectly, to him, the man had been more like a father to him than anyone else, although Colonel Potter was a close second.

'I know you have plenty of time to talk, and well, I really want to talk to you about what happened.' Tears began to form behind his eyes as he tightly shut them, images of being in the OR repeating the bad news, the phone call Sparky put through and worst of all, the vision he received as the chopper flew away, the images of the plane being shot down and the knowledge he could do nothing to save his adopted fathers life.

'We got a new CO after you left, his name was Colonel Potter. He seemed like a real army type CO, not that you weren't a good CO Sir, but he wasn't as relaxed as you were Sir to begin with. He did mellow though sir, and he was almost as good as you, but it wasn't the same.'

Giving a sigh, he blinked away the tears that threatened to fall again. Surrounding him was such peace and tranquillity with the leaves slowly turning brown and crunching beneath his feet, signalling the start of autumn. It was something he had missed while over in Korea, nothing had been the same then, all the seasons just seemed wrong there, not to mention it got far hotter and colder than it did in Iowa.

'I guess what I wanted to say sir, was thank you, and I am so sorry. You taught me everything I knew about being the company clerk, you helped me with the phones, the mail, ordering and bartering for things. You were there when I was sick, helped me look all day for that dog that bit me and might have given me rabies if it had had it but it didn't and you didn't even complain about my zoo except when my turtle joined you in the shower and I did tell him not to do it but he couldn't help it I suppose.' Radar protested, before realising how off track he had gotten. 'I guess what I wanted to say sir was thank you for being my father, I never had one of those until you took me in, and I miss you every day sir. I'm sorry I couldn't repay you, my stupid gift didn't tell me anything until too late, I couldn't save you. I lost two fathers because I didn't know until too late. I don't know why you said it was good; it doesn't do anything unless you want to know when someone's going to ring or when the choppers are coming.'

'Maybe it's because it is a gift that's special to you.' A woman's voice interrupted Radars musings. Hurriedly wiping away his tears, he spun around to see a sad looking blonde woman he immediately recognised as being Lorraine Blake, Colonel Blake's widow. Standing up, Radar realised he had no idea what to say to the woman whose husband he couldn't save.

'Ma'am, I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't be here,' Radar stumbled over his words as he awkwardly adjusted his military clothes, trying to edge away.

'Nonsense, you have every right to be here, and I'm glad you are. You must be Radar, Walter O'Reilly, Henry told me a lot about you.' Lorraine smiled at him before hugging him, surprising Radar even more.

'You are? But…but I should have been able to do something, I caused him to…' Radar trailed off, saying death just made it seem far too real, too close. He had seen many people who had come to the MASH die, but they had been strangers, no one he had been close to, not his father.

'No, you didn't. You made Henry happy over there; he was always talking about you and your animals, and yes, even the turtle that joined him in the shower so frequently and the mouse you wanted to get glasses for, and the dog that bit you. He mentioned how much he enjoyed your company, and how frustrated he used to get at how you always knew what he was going to do or say before he did.' Radar gave a soft snort and blushed slightly, partially from how much she knew, but also at how much she had heard. 'And for that, I must thank you.' Lorraine gave a smile to him.

'Thank you ma'am, and thank you for letting him go over there, he saved a lot of lives, we all loved him there.' Radar admitted, 'I'm really sorry about what happened though.'

'I know you are, we all are, but life still has to go on.' Lorraine sighed as she placed the flowers she had brought, and put them next to Radars. 'Come on, would you like to meet your brother and sister?' Lorraine offered.

'Ma'am?' sensing Radars confusion she walked over to him and placed her arm around his shoulders, walking him away from Henry.

'Well, you were adopted by my husband, therefore it makes you my son, and Molly and Andrews brother, and I for one would like to know my son a little better.'

'I'd like that too ma'am.' Radar agreed causing Lorraine to chuckle.

'My names Lorraine, not ma'am. You're home from the army, your human again now,' she told him, her smile taking the sting out of her words.

'Thank you ma'am Lorraine.' Radar replied, liking her already. Heading out of the cemetery, the two of them wandered down the street towards the Blake's residence sharing, mourning and celebrating the man who had touched both of their lives so much, and had brought both of them together, even if he hadn't been there to see his son and wife meet.

The End


End file.
